


Nadean

by Rae666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae666/pseuds/Rae666
Summary: Before their world crashed down around them, Mary Winchester always wanted a daughter. When Dean wakes up as the wrong sex, Sam is having the time of his life mocking his big ‘sister’ and the boys have to take a pit stop to figure things out. NO WINCEST!(mid Season 3)
Kudos: 5





	1. Sweet Dreams and Sour Awakenings

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

1\. Sweet Dreams and Sour Awakenings

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sunlight streamed in through the gap in the curtains, illuminating the dancing dust that spiralled up and down through the air. Cars could be heard driving by in the distance but not loudly enough to wake anyone. Yet that didn't stop Sam Winchester from blinking his bleary eyes open.

His unfocused eyes fell on the alarm clock on the night stand next to him and he yawned lazily, sitting up and rolling his neck before stretching out his long body and swinging his legs over the side of his bed. Nine o'clock… probably as good a time as any to get up and start a new day. He yawned again and grimaced at the bitter taste of sleep still in his mouth and then he turned his attention to the bed parallel with his.

All he could make out in this light was a lump on the bed and he rolled his eyes, vaguely wondering what time his brother actually stumbled in last night after what Sam could only presume was a productive time of getting wasted and probably laid too.

He stretched his arms above his head and stood up, strolling around the other bed towards the window where he pulled the curtains wide open, allowing the light to enter their room and brighten the dense atmosphere.

"That's better." He smiled, drinking in the morning light. Turning around, his focus once again fell on that of his sleeping brother.

Only the figure in the bed wasn't his brother. He blinked several times before letting his eyes take in the sight before him. Long sandy colour hair, hinted with golden highlights as the sun played across the strands, lay softly across the pillow; a small pink flicker of a tongue searched its way across lush full lips, spreading moisture that was sure to have left them as the night had gone by. The girl twisted in her sleep, turning to face Sam some more and throwing the covers off herself, making Sam thankful to see her wearing one of Dean's shirts, the oversized black garment accentuating her slim and delicate features.

How the hell had Dean managed to sneak her in and have his way with her without even waking Sam? Sam just laughed and shook his head in astonishment, actually quite thankful that he hadn't been woken up because that would have been awkward. But it wasn't normally like Dean to bring back girls when he knew Sam would be there.

Anyway… speaking of Dean, where had he gotten to? Probably out in search for coffee or something else to give him his morning caffeine dose. Sam felt a small annoyance at the thought of his brother leaving him to deal with the girl.

"Could have at least woken her and told her that it's morning…" He grumbled.

With a slight amount of pity, Sam moved towards the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently and adding the words, "Hey miss, it's time to wake up."

Long dark eyelashes fluttered only slightly before she buried her head into the pillow, whispering the words "Five more minutes."

Sam tried again, this time more forcefully and in return he received a small annoyed grunt and a hand swatting his away.

"I said five more minutes Sammy."

He paused and burrowed his brow. _Okay… unexpected._ He couldn't recall Dean introducing him to anyone last night… so either he'd been using his name or this chick was psychic… "Look, my brother's gone out somewhere and God knows when he'll be back so you're probably better off just getting dressed and leaving."

Where were her clothes anyway? Sam scanned the motel room quickly but saw nothing. He heard her pulling herself up, the noise distracting him from the search, and saw startling hazel green eyes staring up at him in irritation and confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about Sam? I'm trying to sleep."

"Do I know you?" He questioned.

"Okay, I'm sorry I stayed behind! But I didn't stay long… in fact I had to walk back 'cause I gave you the damn keys to the car so you could drive!"

"Whoa… hold up." Sam held his hands out flat in front of him, trying to let his thoughts slide into place. But it was impossible… right?

"What?" She sighed irritably.

"Dean?" He barely dared speak the name. It couldn't happen… it was a trick or something, right? He immediately tried to abandon the idea that the girl in front of him was Dean… especially after he'd been admiring her just ever so slightly since opening the curtains…

"And the winner is…" She exclaimed mockingly and Sam nodded his head numbly, feeling his way towards his bed so he could sit down.

"Er… Dean? You… you're…" _How do I tell my brother that for some reason he looks like a chick?_

"You've really got a way with words. I bet you could charm a girl straight into bed."

"What about one that's already in one?"

"Huh?"

Okay… so there was no easy way around this and Dean was being far too slow. Hadn't he noticed how strange his voice sounded? Maybe his mind was still too fuzzy from sleep… Then again, there was still the off chance that this was all some horrible trick. "Dean… you're a girl."

"No, you're the girl Samantha." Dean mocked, raising an eyebrow and rolling his eyes. But only then did the words truly hit him… only then did he realise how much higher and, ever so slightly, softer his voice was. He sat in puzzlement for a few seconds longer before launching himself out of bed and into the bathroom where he flicked the light on and stared in horror into the mirror.

"Not a trick then…" Sam sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face.

"What the hell?!" Dean screamed, running a hand through his now long hair and across his now feminine features that were so delicately formed and curved. His eyes floated down to his chest and he groaned, "You've got to be kidding me!"

Dean loved the ladies. He appreciated their bodies and granted had his moments of sleaze but he was respectful! But just because he like them didn't mean he wanted to be one! _No! No! This is all wrong!_ He screamed inside his mind. How the hell could this have happened? He was sure he went to bed as a guy and yet somehow he'd woken up as a chick? He had breasts for Christ's Sake! That was just wrong! No! That's impossible… even for a Winchester.

But the perfect curvaceous form that was reflected in the mirror in front of him told him that maybe nothing is impossible for a Winchester.

He slammed the bathroom door closed and lifted up his shirt, gasping at what he saw before investigating the rest of his now feminine self.

"No. No. No. No." He moaned over and over again before covering himself back up and slowly opening the door to peer out into the room and at the gob smacked Sam.

"Sam! What the hell is going on?" Dean demanded, fighting off the urge to stamp his foot childishly.

"I… I don't know." Sam stammered, "What exactly did you do last night?"

"I had a few drinks then followed you home." Dean paced in front of the bathroom as he spoke, brow furrowed as he went over the previous night in his head, "That's all. I didn't do anything I don't normally do."

"People don't just change gender."

"You think I don't know that?"

Sam sighed, rubbing at his tired eyes, "You must have done something though."

"Oh well, thanks for the vote of confidence." Dean growled, moving over to his bed and pulling himself up onto it and into a comfortable position, "I'm the one turned into…" He paused and gestured at his new body, "… _this_ … so naturally I must have done something wrong. Nice logic."

Sam looked at his brother, long golden hair flowing neatly over his no longer broad shoulders and smaller hands fidgeting in a nervous manner. The longer he stared, the more the initial shock wore off… the funnier it seemed and the harder it was not to laugh. His brother was a girl! Dean Winchester… a girl!

"Well if in doubt…" He muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked viciously, directing his anger at the closest thing possible.

"Nothing… Just…" Sam replied, tripping over his words under the glare of his brother, "So err… last night, right?"

Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam but didn't press the matter, instead turning to the task at hand, "Told you, you left and I finished my beer then went and got another one, and another one. The end."

But it wasn't the end. Something had to have happened. Dean knew that just as much as Sam and yet he couldn't remember anything out of the ordinary happening… It wasn't as if he'd gotten on the wrong side of anyone, for once.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	2. Whatsername

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

2\. Whatsername

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Without even asking Dean, Sam outright told him that they were going back to the bar. He hadn't even given his brother a chance to protest as he declared he was going out for a couple of coffees, grabbing his duffle and pulling on a clean shirt and some jeans.

As he zipped his jacket half way up and reached for the door, he turned to look at Dean, "Err Dean.."

"What?" Dean asked; his voice huffy and irritable.

"You're not gonna turn out to be some demon chick posing as Dean… whilst the real Dean is locked up somewhere are you?" The thought had occurred to him; after all it just seemed a lot more believable than the idea that Dean had been turned into a girl.

Dean shot Sam a look that clearly said 'what the hell type of question is that', and his voice fell into a monotone but sarcastic drone, "Very clever Sammy, you have just foiled my whole plot… yes, I am in fact a demon chick and now I must kill you." But then his voice was back to huffy and irritable, "What do you think? Of course I'm me!"

Sam nodded, grabbing the handle and opening the door. _Yep, definitely moody enough to be the real thing._

As soon as Sam was out the door, Dean stood up to get his duffle, throwing it onto the bed before unzipping it and searching through it. _Great, just great._ He glanced in the mirror at the other side of the room, barely catching his reflection but what he did notice was that he had the body of a five foot nine athletic chick and there was no way in hell his clothes were gonna fit him. Oh shirts would be fine; he could just wear them baggy but jeans…

He dragged a pair from the bag and pulled them on, cringing as he did so. Way too big and definitely too long… Scowling, he rummaged through the bag once more, he was sure he had a belt in there somewhere.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, pulling it through the belt hooks, "Perfec- what? No way!"

He stared down at the belt, pulling it in to fit his new body, swearing loudly when he noticed yes, it would keep his jeans up, but only if he added an extra hole. And of course Sam would have to walk back into the room as he was piercing his belt with his knife.

"I swear to God, if you laugh even once I will kill you." He warned, pointing the knife in Sam's direction before letting it fall onto the bed so he could fasten the belt, "This is my favourite belt an' all and now it's ruined!"

"Dude, you look like a runaway or tramp… maybe both." Sam sniggered, trying his best to keep a straight face as he placed the coffees on the table.

"And _this_ …" Dean announced as he pushed the locks of golden hair from his face and scowled, "it refuses to stay where I put it!"

"That's why you tie it back…" Sam mocked, watching as his brother fought with a stray strand dangling in front of his left eye.

"And here's me thinking of just grabbing my knife to slice through it all." Finally, he relented, letting the stray strand stay where it was as he sat on the edge of the bed and sighed.

"You know before we do anything we really should find you some clothes that won't make you stick out so much…" Sam grinned, knowing how much the thought of wearing women's clothes would drive Dean crazy.

Growling, Dean reluctantly nodded in agreement, pulling on some oversized socks and not even attempting to try anything with his boots. "You know, you're enjoying this way too much and you're gonna seriously pay when I get back to normal."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dean leant against the Impala as Sam went into the motel office with a story about a stolen bag and needing somewhere that sold clothes. He wrapped his jacket around him tighter, sulking, his head lowered in a vain attempt at not drawing attention to himself. He could feel the cold ground from through his socks and he looked down at his feet, never realising before how much he would miss his boots if he couldn't wear them. God, he missed them now…

It wasn't until he heard footsteps coming towards him that he looked up. Sam, still grinning like the Cheshire cat, strode up in front of him, biting his lip to stop from laughing.

"Well?" Dean demanded, crossing his arms impatiently and eying his brother.

"There's a store in the middle of town, won't take long to find." And he was still smiling as he walked around to the driver's side to open the car, "Oh, and he told me to give you this."

He passed a small piece of paper over the roof to Dean and climbed into the car. Opening the door, Dean lowered his head inside to look at his brother questioningly, "What is it?"

"I believe its David's number..." And the smile grew even wider, "He thought you were cute but I told him your phone was in the bag that got stolen… so he gave me that to give you."

Dean's mouth worked up and down for a moment or two, unable to speak. But he finally found the words he wanted to say, "I hate you."

"I thought I was being helpful." Sam feigned innocence, "Now get in the car Sis' so we can get moving."

"Any more remarks like that and I will end you." Dean snarled, folding himself into the passenger seat and making sure to elbow his brother hard in the ribs as he did so, "Let's just get this over with, okay?"

Dean remained silent after that most of the journey into the middle of town, and as short as it was, it made Sam worry that maybe he was being just that little bit mean… He was supposed to be the sensitive one after all, thinking about other people's feelings and yet, when he thought about if the roles were reversed he would be getting a lot worse from Dean.

"So I was thinking…" He said solemnly, glancing at Dean and waiting for a response.

Dean eyed Sam suspiciously before looking back out the window, "And what were you thinking about?"

"Your name…" And he saw Dean grow a little more tense, "I mean, if it were me… no one would question Sam, but what sort of name is _Dean_ for a girl? I was thinking I could call you Sophie, or Priscilla… but I mean… it's gonna be your name so you should choose."

"You even _think_ about calling me anything like that and that's it, I'm taking you to a crossroads and swapping you for a dog…" He glared at Sam, delicate features looking deadly, "They talk less."

Sam just smiled in reply as he pulled up over the road from what appeared to be a clothes shop. He was getting out when he heard Dean mumble something beside him. Turning to look, he saw a puzzled expression cross his brother's face as he stared out of the window, gaze following someone.

"Wha?" Sam asked, gaining Dean's attention.

"That girl…"

"What girl?" Sam pulled himself from the car and looked over the roof of the Impala at the path. There were several girls walking there, but it seemed whoever Dean had been referring to was no longer in sight.

"I'm sure I recognise her…" Dean carried on, climbing out of the Impala and closing the door behind him.

"One of your many conquests, maybe?"

Dean shook his head, glancing back down the path as he walked around the car as if expecting the girl to reappear, "And I could have sworn she stared right at me…"

Sam looked his brother up and down once again and snorted, "Dressed like that, you're getting quite a few stares Dean. It's not that surprising really."

Dean's eyes dropped to survey himself and his body visibly slumped in a further sulking manner, as if he'd been hoping to have magically been changed back by now. And very, _very_ reluctantly he followed Sam over the road and into the store. His vision was immediately attacked by vivid pinks and bright yellows, short skirts no larger than the belt he was wearing, frills and lace, flowers and cute cartoon animals…

And he just knew that Hell had come calling early.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	3. Fighting a war against the mirror

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

3\. Fighting a war against the mirror

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dean refused to look at anything, let alone touch the stuff. On an actual girl this stuff would be great but he wasn't a girl… he was just trapped inside the body of one, as Sam so kindly kept reminding him. The reflective surfaces and mirrors all over the place didn't help much either, every time he was beginning to forget and feel a little more comfortable he would catch a glimpse of himself again.

Then there were the eyes, the muttering from others around him that suddenly quelled and stopped when he sent glares in their directions. If looks could kill, the whole damn place would be swarming in cops and arresting Dean for multiple accounts of murder. And Sam _really_ wasn't helping.

"What about these?" Sam asked, holding up a pink and yellow polka dot thong.

Dean's mouth dropped in horror before he growled at his sniggering brother, "I'm not wearing them! It's like dental floss!"

"Well you need something."

"Why?" Dean managed to squeak out, "Why can't I just get some boots that fit and be done with it? Why do I actually have to dress like a girl?"

Sam raised his eyebrows and looked around for a moment or two, indicating the people surrounding them whispering about Dean's choice of clothing, "I think all this is why…"

"As soon as we're not in public, I'm going to kill you… painfully…" Dean snapped, pushing passed Sam and deliberately knocking his shoulder hard into his brother's chest on the way, "Let's seriously just get this over with."

Several more snide comments from Sam, twelve rejected outfits and six size changes later and Dean finally found something that actually fit and didn't make him cringe so badly. So when they finally left he was wearing a pair of light blue tight jeans that showed off his new curves, a plain pale green top that revealed a little cleavage (because God knows he wasn't going around with 'my little pony' splayed across his chest and Sam was going to pay for the cleavage bit later…), and the same overshirt he'd been wearing when he'd come in…

He also had a pair of boots and several other items that he insisted that he didn't need but Sam was determined to torture him. Dean was pretty sure Sam might have slipped a few more girly and pinkish tops in at the cashier desk but he decided just to let it go, desperately wanting to get out of that place.

He had to admit though; he liked being able to walk again without tripping over the ends of his jeans and grimacing every time he felt like he'd stood in a wet patch. He wasn't going to tell Sam anything like that… he'd keep up his bitching and moaning until the youngest finally figured something out… and then he'd bitch and moan some more until it was fixed.

It was when they were leaving the shop and heading back to the car that Dean saw the profile of the same girl as before. She was staring out at him from the cover of a newspaper on a nearby stand, and he made a quick diversion, moving towards it and picking up a copy. He glanced over the front spread and held it up to Sam as the youngest came up beside him.

"It's the same girl." He announced, handing the guy at the stand some money before looking at the paper once more and walking back towards the car.

"It can't be… if it was then you just solved the whole thing." Sam replied, eyes falling on the headline that stated that the girl in the photo was currently missing.

"I'm telling you Sam, unless this chick has a twin then this is the same girl I saw this earlier." The frustration was evident in his voice and even though it wasn't the Dean voice Sam was used to, the familiar tone was still there.

"Okay…okay. So let's say it is the same person, what's she doing wandering about town when she's s'posed to be missing?"

"Hell if I know… but it's her… and it can't be a coincidence."

Sam's lips quirked into a smile, "What? You mean the little fact that you're a girl?"

"Shut up Sam." Dean growled; climbing into the driver's seat this time as Sam climbed into the other side.

"Only telling it like it is…" He replied as he dangled the keys out for Dean to snatch away from him.

"Soon as we've checked this place out I think we should check to see if there's been anymore missing people." He carried on as he started the car, driving in the direction of the bar.

"You really think she has something to do with this?"

"Dude, look at me. I'm not ruling anything out just yet."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The place was pretty much empty when they got there but as it was still day time, they were hardly surprised. Pulling up a couple of seats at the bar, they waited for the 'tender to come over and take their orders. It was the same man from the night before; dark circles under his eyes indicated the lack of sleep and the fake but very convincing smile told the brothers that this guy would rather be anywhere else.

"What can I ge' ya?" He asked; both hands against the surface and he leant forward a little, pushing himself backwards and forwards in a 'way too much pent up energy' motion.

"Err, whatever's on tap and a…" Sam looked to Dean, his face lighting up mischievously, "I dunno, an orange juice?"

"I'll have what's on tap as well." Dean growled, glaring at his brother before politely returning a smile to the bar tender as he grabbed two glasses and filled them up obediently.

"Last night… I was in here with my brother but I left before him… I was kinda hoping you might have remembered him?" Sam said as the guy placed the drinks in front of the pair.

"Why?" He asked with narrowed suspicious eyes.

Sam shrugged, "Just he hasn't been himself since he got back… was wondering if maybe something strange happened?"

"'Bout six foot? Leather jacket? Thinks he's God's gift to wome-"

"Hey!" Dean piped up, interrupting the remark and glaring at the bartender. He might have thought he was a lot of things and sure, he got a lot of attention from the fairer sex but he didn't actually think he was God's gift. He was stopped from defending himself out loud anymore as Sam kicked him and shot him a quick 'shut up' stare.

"Yeah, that's the one." Sam agreed as if Dean hadn't even spoken, trying to keep the conversation on track, "You remember anything?"

"Sorry to tell ya kid… but there wasn't much happening. He left not long after midnight."

"Nothing at all? He didn't try to hustle anyone? Didn't try and land himself someone else's girl? Nothing?" Sam asked, slightly exasperated and trying really hard to ignore that intense and angry look that Dean was giving him.

The bar tender laughed, a raw guffaw, "None of the above. If anything, it looked like he turned down someone else's offer. Dunno why… she was real easy on the eyes if you ask me."

And then he turned away to serve someone else, leaving Dean still staring at Sam and finding it increasingly hard not to physically attack him. Sam flinched at the sight when he turned around, not expecting such delicate features to be able to take on an angry scowl like that.

"I already told you what happened last night. You think I would purposefully leave details out?" Dean questioned, sulking and leaning against the bar to drink his beer.

"Just thought if something had happened you might not have remembered it… that's all. And besides… you didn't tell me you turned someone down."

Dean shrugged, puzzlement crossing his face as he remembered the conversation between the girl, "Just didn't seem important and I forgot… okay.. yes, I forgot about i-"

He paused mid thought, holding his hand out to Sam, "Pass the paper; I wanna see that picture again."

Grumbling but quirking an eyebrow in Dean's direction, Sam reached inside his jacket and pulled out the folded up paper, passing it over. He watched as Dean's eyes wandered over the features of the girl once more before the eldest Winchester nodded thoughtfully.

"That's why I recognised her." He contemplated, looking up and waving the bartender over. He laid the paper out flat, and pointed at the girl in the picture when the guy came over.

"Is that her? That the one that… the one he turned down." He had to pause, almost tripping up. He was almost certain that the girl in the picture was the one who'd made him the offer, but he knew Sam wouldn't believe him without someone else to back him up.

The bartender looked down thoughtfully for a moment or two, looking the picture over before shrugging, "Kinda looks a bit like her but I couldn't be sure… same colour hair and definitely as pretty as, but I only saw 'er from a distance."

"Thanks." Dean replied, downing the rest of his beer and grabbing the paper, quickly making to leave.

"Woah, woah… Dean… wait up." Sam called, following his brother and falling into step beside him.

"This girl either has something to do with this Sam or she knows something. So I'm gonna find her."

"Yeah well, it's not like we can just go calling at her house. She's missing remember?"

"Then we search the town, 'cause I'm not buying this whole missing crap anymore."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	4. Open your eyes and look outside

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

4\. Open your eyes and look outside

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So you found anything on the lost heir to the dynasty yet Nancy Drew?" Dean asked, combing a hand through his hair, forcing the long strands away from his face so he could see again.

He was hovering over Sam as the youngest worked his magic using his laptop and the wireless connection provided by the town library. The newspaper was sprawled across the table top as Sam searched for all he could find on the missing girl, a Ms. Anastacia Michaels. So far he had two things scribbled down, her home address and the name of the café where she worked.

"I'll probably find a lot more if you quit asking me every ten minutes if I've found something. I mean, you could just as easily go do some of your own research." Sam shot Dean a look, raising an eyebrow and daring him to argue.

"Tell you what…" Dean smiled, snatching up Sam's notes, "I'm gonna find out where these are and check them out. That'll give you plenty of time to start searching the news records for any other missing people."

Sighing deeply, Sam nodded reluctantly, "Fine… just leave the notepad. You do know how to rip pages out don't you?"

"Oh yeah, 'course… just because I don't take five hours trying to get the perfect cut doesn't mean I can't do it."

"No… you just leave half of the page still in the book."

Dean shrugged, tearing the page away and passing the notebook back, not watching as Sam pulled at the little bits that had remained attached. He wandered over to one of the free computers to pull up a map, leaving Sam in silent peace. Grabbing the mouse and swirling it a little to knock off the screensaver, he pulled the seat towards him with the other hand, gently sitting down.

Before he even had a chance to open the internet browser, he could feel a presence by his shoulder and he turned his head slowly, looking up into the large blue eyes of the young male librarian. He opened his mouth to ask what he was staring at but was cut off before he even had the opportunity.

"You okay there miss?" The librarian asked, glancing at Dean and then at the monitor, "Need help with anything?"

"I'm good." Dean smiled politely, trying his best not to tell the nosy bugger to go alphabetise books or something.

"You looking for anything in particular?"

Dean forced a laugh, wincing internally as it came out more as a giggle, "Seriously, I'm ok. All good…"

The young man looked a little disheartened and Dean could tell he was just praying something would go wrong with the computer so he could lean over and fix it, "Well, just yell if you need anything."

"I will." Dean replied cheerily, all the time the mantra of ' _please go away, please go away'_ going round inside his head.

When the young man did disappear, one glance over at the sniggering Sam told him that the youngest had seen the whole thing, and he rolled his eyes, knowing he would hear all about it later. By the time he was finished on the computer, he had never been more thankful that it hadn't caused any problems… never more thankful that the librarian hadn't been given an opportunity to impose himself on Dean any further.

He even made a point to quickly leave the library whilst the guy was busy in the back and unable to see him. He thought he heard Sam calling him but refused to look back, just in case and knowing he probably only wanted to tease. It made him shiver thinking about some guy undressing him with his eyes. He didn't mind it when he was a guy and it was a girl doing the undressing… but it felt so uncomfortable, the looks guys kept giving him…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The worst thing about seeing the librarian hitting on Dean was trying not to laugh so loud it would disturb everyone in the library. The guy was so young and so shy that Sam guessed it must have took a lot of courage for him to actually go over to Dean in the first place and he kind of felt bad for the kid, but at the same time it was a good source of entertainment.

When Dean left, he had tried calling him back, seeing the librarian emerging from the back with a couple of books in hand. But the eldest didn't turn around and Sam sighed, accepting the boredom now thrust upon him as he gave up on Anastacia Michaels and started looking for more missing people cases.

He didn't expect anything to pop up because if Dean was right, then this first girl couldn't be missing; she was just avoiding being found. So when he found the reports for four more missing girls he was genuinely surprised. All within the last two months, all young and beautiful, and no sign of any of them

He grabbed for his cell phone, turning to the side so that the librarian couldn't see him using it as he dialled Dean's number. It took several rings but he eventually picked the call up, the aggravated female voice causing Sam to pause for a moment or two.

"Dean?" He asked.

"No Sam, the Queen of freaking Sheba. What do you want?" Dean barked down the phone.

"Yeah… so you were right. Four more girls have gone missing, I haven't found a connection between them yet but I'm looking into it an-"

"Excuse me?" The librarian had spotted him and Sam froze mid word, turning to smile sheepishly at the young man, "No cell phone policy… you're gonna have to hang up or take it outside."

"I'm just hanging up now…"

"Sam?" Dean questioned down the line and Sam could imagine the crease in his brow as the eldest frowned down the phone.

"Gotta go Dean, just got busted. Call me if you find anything."

"It's called Karma Sammy boy!" Dean laughed, hearing the librarian in the background still hassling Sam.

"Whatever Dean… just be safe okay?" And Sam rolled his eyes, closing the phone and placing it on the top.

And Mr Librarian moved on, happy with enforcing another library law. Yet Sam couldn't help but feel any other day when the kid hadn't been turned down by some hot chick, the kid wouldn't have even cared.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

He'd just been on his way out of the café when Sam had called, coming up with squat… less than squat. Most he'd been able to find out was that she was feisty, confident but kept to herself a lot. No one had even thought they might have seen her since nearly half a week ago, no one second glimpses from the corner of their eyes, no passing someone similar on the street… and she didn't have any relatives, let alone a twin sister.

So with her workplace a bust, he went on to search her apartment. He knocked on the door gently before moving his hand to the handle, surprised to find it unlocked. But no one answered so he pushed the door open, eyes scanning every inch of the place as he shuffled inside and closed the door behind him.

"Hello?" He called; the place as silent as the library he'd left Sam in, "Anyone in here?"

He walked further into the apartment, moving from the hall and into the living space. Nothing screamed out of the ordinary. It was all pretty simple, pretty basic… a cosy lifestyle. As he reached the door to the bedroom though, he heard someone tutting behind him, just loud enough for him to fall completely still, listening.

"Some pretty personal stuff in there." The stranger spoke and Dean turned around, eyes landing on the familiar face.

"Anastacia Michaels I presume?" Dean asked.

"I prefer Stacie." She smiled, leaning against the back of the sofa, watching him.

There she was, the girl from the night before, the one who was supposed to be missing, the one he'd seen earlier that day, "You make a habit of going missing and making the headlines?"

"You make a habit of breaking into people's apartments?" She countered, raising an eyebrow.

He turned his head away a little and smiled, "If only you knew."

"Know more about you than you think Dean."

His head snapped back around at the mention of his name, mouth agape as he watching her studying her studying her nails as if it had been the normal thing to say. "You have me confused with someone else." He tried to feign ignorance and confusion but she wasn't buying it.

"The infamous Dean Winchester, owner of the neat little Chevy outside… nah, I don't think I have you confused."

"You did this to me, didn't you?"

"So what if I did? What you gonna do about it?" She teased, looking up once more from her nails, her eyes shining mischievously.

He took an angry step forward. He had thought that maybe she had something to do with his little problem but he didn't think she would be so open about it, teasing him, "I'm gonna make you turn me back, that's what. And then I'm going to kill you."

"You aren't going to do anything Deanie." She smirked, looking at him sceptically.

"Oh yeah, and why not?"

"I'm already dead genius."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	5. When you're looking like that

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

5\. When you're looking like that

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sam glanced at the clock on the computer and groaned, his empty stomach growling at him. His eyes glanced towards the library door as if he expected Dean to come marching through any minute either demanding food or bringing some to Sam. But it didn't happen. He had been working so hard that he hadn't even noticed the hours go by, he hadn't even thought about food until the sweet smell of fresh hotdogs floated in through the nearby window fifteen minutes ago, and so now he was starving.

Quickly powering the laptop down, he packed all his notes away and moved towards the exit, flipping his cell out to call Dean. He was leaning against the wall just outside the library within minutes as the phone tried and failed to connect. Pulling the cell away from his ear, he checked the signal, frowning at the full strength.

"What you playing at Dean?" Sam sighed, shoving the phone unceremoniously back into his pocket in a huff.

He pulled the strap of the bag over his shoulder and set off in the direction of food, his stomach screaming at him, threatening to start eating itself. It joined with the niggling worry that was slowly spreading through him.

"Dean's fine." He told himself, ignoring any looks from passer-bys he may have gotten for saying it out loud.

And yet he couldn't rid himself of the feeling and the knowledge that his brother had a knack for finding trouble anywhere. If anything, being turned into a girl for no obvious reason was proof enough of that.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dean opened his mouth to reply but closed it almost immediately, frowning as he looked the girl up and down. There was no way she has just said what he thought she said, it was impossible. He watched her leaning there casually looking very much alive. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Jesus." She swore, shaking her head and sighing, "Do I _have_ to repeat myself?"

"No, just the part where you mention you're the walking undead…"

She wiped a frustrated hand across her face and shot him a glare, "Do I have to spell it out for you? I'm a ghost. G. H. O. S. T. Destined to walk the Earth in unrest until the end of time, ghost."

"Right, okay. Fine, you're a freaking ghost… sorry if I'm having a hard time believing you, most ghost's I've met tend to use me as a punch bag not turn me into a girl."

"I can see why." She muttered, rolling her eyes at the same time.

"Oh I swear to God you are just asking for it!" Dean growled, wishing he had his shotgun or some salt somewhere at hand.

"What you gonna do? Bitch slap me?" She taunted, reminding him once more of his current situation.

"Why? Why me?! Out of all the guys in this entire freaking town… why pick me to torture?"

"First of all… it is so unbelievably easy. Man do you have a complex… and second of all, you just make a really great girl. It's sweet really; I bet the guys are just lining up to take you out."

"So this is revenge? Because sweet as it was… chick body or no chick body, I don't swing that way. So you're little friend you tried to introduce me to last night… it ain't happening. Get over it already and change me BACK!"

"Let me think about that…" She said, pushing herself away from the couch and turning away from Dean, "Erm… Nope! It ain't happening. Get over it already." She threw his words back at him, smirking all the while.

Dean watched in anger as she walked away, leaving him alone in the room. Cursing under his breath he called after her, storming into the next room. But she wasn't there and Dean had to admit that her little disappearance did seem reminiscent of a ghost's.

"Damn it." He cursed again, resisting the urge to start thumping walls.

Before he had the chance to scream loudly in frustration though, his phone started vibrating, the first chords of a familiar tune coming from the speaker before he flipped it open.

"What?"

"What the hell's got your panties in a twist? You sound like you've just been turned down for head cheerleader."

"Hardy har Sam. Tell me, when is your next show? So I can come throw rotten tomatoes at you." Dean replied, his tone full of rage as he made his way down to the car, "And for your information… I've just had a run in with Ms. Missing who claims to be a ghost. A ghost? Can you believe it?"

"Wait… you mean she's dead?"

"That's what she said."

"That doesn't make sense… why just her? What about the other missing girls? It can't be a coincidence."

Dean snorted, knowing that in their line of work coincidences were rare to come by. Climbing into the Impala, he started her up, feeling himself relax a little against her gentle purr. "I'll be by in about ten minutes to pick you up so get your stuff packed."

"Err, yeah, about that. I kinda moved location… I'm at the coffee shop just down the road."

Grumbling, Dean switched his phone to the other ear, "Then you better order me something for when I get there… Dude, I'm starved and man do I need some caffeine."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So she actually said she did this to you?" Sam asked a half hour later after Dean had finished filling him in on what had happened at the apartment.

"She made it pretty damn clear." Dean replied, taking a long drink of his now cool coffee, waiting for the caffeine to kick in, "I mean, what the hell man? This is the last thing we need… some psycho chick with a vendetta against me."

"That's the only reason she gave?"

Dean nodded, "Pretty much, 'least that's what I'm putting it down to. I'm telling you, she just flat out doesn't like me."

Sam scoffed, "So we what? Salt and burn her bones? If she's really dead that is…"

"Ha! Somehow I don't see her just leading us to them. And as for being a dead, I'm not convinced… I mean, come on."

"It would explain why I couldn't get through to your cell before and how quickly she vanished from the apartment." Sam sighed, pushing his coffee away and reaching for his bag, "Then there are these other missing girls…"

"Oh yeah? And what did you find on them college boy?" Dean sighed, leaning over to look at the notes Sam pulled from the bag.

"Finally managed to find a possible connection… nothing in their personal lives _but_ last place anyone could remember seeing them was the bar."

"Wait… the same bar we were in last night and this morning? _That_ bar?"

Sam nodded, handing his brother a copy of one of the articles, "Same bar Anastacia was in before she disappeared too."

"Oh just great, guess that means we're heading back to the bar then." Dean moaned, passing the article back and sulking in his seat a little as he stared at his now empty cup.

"You're actually miserable about going to a bar? Isn't that one of your dream gigs?"

"I'm miserable about going to a bar looking like this. I mean, come on…" He sulked even further.

Sam smirked, knowing how it had been for Dean so far. Guys were tripping over themselves to talk to him. He wasn't sure whether Dean had noticed the guy behind the counter eyeing him up yet but he knew it was only a matter of time.

"Look at this!" Dean continued, pointing at himself, "I'm exactly the type of chick I'd totally hit on."

Sam pursed his lips for a moment in thought before nodding in agreement, "You know… this you and the normal you would make a really cute couple when I think about it."

Dean hung his head in defeat, "This is never going to end is it?"

"Not while you look like that."

A gentle cough came from just beside their table as one of the female assistants made themselves known, "You finished with your cups?"

"Yeah, thank you." Sam replied, watching as the girl looked nervously towards Dean and for the slightest moment he thought that maybe his brother had been turned back to normal.

"Are you single?" She blurted out, and Sam felt his jaw drop, "Just my friend has been watching you since you came in but he wouldn't come over and ask himself so…"

And then Sam smiled, moving his hand towards his mouth to try and cover it. He didn't need to look at Dean to see how his brother reacted; instead he heard the thump and saw the things on the table quake a little as the eldest dropped his head dramatically onto the wooden surface, muttering a response, "No… nein, non, haud, niet… _not_ single."

Not knowing how to reply, she merely nodded and grabbed their cups, departing as quickly as she'd come. Dean turned his head a little to the side so he could see Sam, "Why? I thought that… and then… why?"

Sam's smirk grew and reached over to Dean, grabbing his bra strap and snapping it hard against his brother's back, "That's why."

Dean immediately shot back up; making sure Sam couldn't reach for the strap again, "Ow! Dude! That hurt! These things are already murder as it is… without you using it as weapon as well as a torture device."

"Aww, poor Nadean." Sam mocked, grabbing his bag and standing up to leave.

"What did you just call me?" Dean growled, snatching his jacket and racing after the youngest.

"Finally settled on a name… Nadean."

"Oh I'm so totally swapping you for that dog when this is all over…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	6. Ring a Ring o'Roses

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

6\. Ring a Ring o'Roses

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was dark outside when they finally got back to the motel room and Dean dropped straight onto the bed as soon as he walked through the door, face pressed into the covers. He was exhausted. It had been a long day so far and if they were heading back to the bar it was gonna be even longer.

Sam placed the pizza they picked up on the way back on the table and opened it, grabbing a slice and taking a large bite from it. He made sure to swallow before speaking though, knowing the grief he'd get off Dean for being a hypocrite if he didn't. "You want the shower first?"

"Don't care." Dean replied, voice muffled and barely audible.

Sam took another bite, picking up his duffel with his spare hand and searching through it for clean clothes, "It doesn't make you any less of a man being hit on by other guys…" He started, knowing how the past day was eating away at his brother. But his lip curled up at one side as he sniggered, "Being turned into a girl however does."

"Keep on talking Sammy, keep on talking… see where it gets you."

Sam paused, giving his brother a once over, "We'll figure this out Dean…"

He didn't wait for Dean to reply as he disappeared into the bathroom with his clothes, devouring the crust of his slice as he went and leaving Dean to try and catch a five minute nap before what was probably going to be a difficult night.

Dean rolled over onto his back, eyes closed as he spread himself out on the bed, stretching his smaller body and trying to relax for few moments. He went over the last twenty four hours, starting with the previous night at the bar and the strange offer from Stacie. He still hadn't told Sam exactly why he turned her down in the first place, probably because of how much fun Sam was having with him being hit on by guys as girl… he'd never live it down if it happened when he was a guy too.

" _You would definitely be his type."_ That's what she'd said to him, her eyes travelling up and down him appreciating his assets as she spoke. He sighed, opening his eyes and staring up at the ceiling and for the first time he began to wonder if maybe he'd misunderstood her, if maybe she'd meant something else by her cryptic line.

"Hey Deanie!" A voice came from the other bed and he pulled himself up quickly, turning to face the intruder, eyes wide in shock.

"Damn it. Knew I should have salted the place." He grumbled, watching Stacie as she lay there on her side, elbow propping her upper half up and head leaning against her hand watching him right back. "SA-AM! I think I'm being haunted!"

It sounded incredibly stupid when he said it out loud but he could come up with no other reason to explain why a supposed dead girl was lying on his brother's bed and staring right at him.

"Relax, before you bust a vein or something." She stretched and pushed herself up, swinging her legs off the bed so she could stand, "I'm here on business."

Dean raised an eyebrow at her, "Business? Stalking me is business now? I hope it pays well 'cause soon as we find your bones you're gone."

"Good luck there." She laughed, though Dean noticed the lack of humour behind it and the sad sheen that her eyes took as she said it.

Standing up, Dean manoeuvred himself, mind quickly taking stock of the weapons at hand as he reached out for the duffel sitting lonesome on one of the chairs. He was unzipping it and tugging out a sawed off shotgun when Sam emerged from the bathroom, face puzzled and full of confusion.

"Dean? What's going on?"

"Sam, meet Stacie… you know, the missing chick who isn't really missing?"

"Hey! I'm more than just missing in case you haven't noticed." She pouted, turning her nose up at Dean as she gave Sam a once over.

"Yeah… you're dead, okay… got it." Dean mocked, raising the salt filled gun and pointing it at her, "Then this is gonna hurt like hell."

"No no no!" She called, her eyes widening in fear as she lifted her hands up protectively in front of her, "Please… hear me out before you go all Rambo on me."

"Dean, maybe we should…" Sam started, eyes narrowed as he looked at the girl in front of him. Dead or not, she knew more than she had told so far and they needed information. They needed to know how to turn Dean back.

Grumbling and knowing Sam was right, Dean lowered the sawed off but didn't put it down, the weapon feeling snug in his hands, his only protection from the girl opposite them, "Make it quick or I make good on my threat."

"I know about what you do and I need your help." The words practically tripped over their selves to get out of her mouth, tumbling out in one big mess. "There I said it."

Dean blinked at her, not quite sure he was understanding her fully, "So let me get this straight… you turn me into a girl and then you ask for our help. That's a little messed up."

"I'm no good at asking for help okay? It's the only way I could really guarantee that you'd help me." She sat herself on the edge of Sam's bed and looked down into her lap, "I wasn't sure it would work in the first place anyway."

"What I want to know is how?" Sam asked, "Never met a ghost who could do something like this before…"

"That's because the ghost side of me didn't. The witch side did."

"Oh wonderful! What could be worse than a just a normal ghost… oh I no, a freakin' ghost of a witch!" Dean threw his arms up, gun nearly knocking Sam as he felt the frustration take hold, "Look… much as I'm enjoying this little convention here… I gotta warn you, witches are way up there on the list of things I really really dislike…"

"It's a long story… I gave it up, I had to… I didn't realise what I was getting myself into 'til it got out of hand and my uncle had to help me out." She explained, begging and pleading for them to believe her, "He was a hunter, that's how I know who you are and what you do."

"Was?" Sam enquired, keeping a level head and carefully watching Dean and the gun from the corner of his eye so he could avoid getting caught accidentally.

"He died a couple of years ago."

"How'd he-"

"Die?" She interrupted, "Heart attack would you believe it. After all the things he'd hunted, his own body went and killed him."

"Wow, and I really can't bring myself to care about your little sob story." Dean griped, "I want you to turn me back _now_."

"No can do." She chirped, voice brightening as she smiled, "See, it's not exactly something I can undo."

"You're saying I'm stuck like this?" He couldn't help the whine in his voice, hitching at the end as he thought about how tempted he would be to use that gun on himself if another guy tried to make him their next notch on their bedpost.

"Yeah, basically… or at least you're stuck like that until you kill the thing that killed me."

" _Thing_? The _thing_ that killed you?"

"It's the same thing that got the other girls too, isn't it?" Sam asked, mind already racing over the details and searching for something that stuck out, "Do you know what it is?"

"Yes to the first question and no to the second. What the hell do I look like to you? I ain't no hunter, I dabbled in the occult a little… that doesn't make me a demonology expert!"

Sam winced internally at her tone, watching as Dean dropped onto the bed in a sulking manner. "Then could you at least give us more to go on then the fact that it killed you?"

She grumbled incoherently under her breath before sighing and speaking up, "It looked like a guy at first…. Sexy as hell and a damn fine kisser to boot… but it had two faces and the other face, it was like some sort of freaky wolf hybrid but not quite a wolf, and it had these really nasty fangs…"

"Two faces? You mean it turned into the second face? Morphed…?"

"No, I'd have said that if that's what happened! It had an actual second face, around the back of its head… hidden in its hair."

Sam nodded, processing the information and already forming some idea of what it could be, "Did you eat anything it gave you?"

"It paid for burger… I was starving, okay? So sue me."

Turning his head to the side, Sam looked towards his brother shaking his head in disbelief. From the look on his brother's face, he guessed Dean had figured it out too. A Kishi… mentioned once in their father's journal. It preyed on females, luring them away and seducing them before devouring every last piece of them.

"Dude, no way! No freaking way." Dean moaned, noticing the cogs turning and locking into place in Sam's brain, "No way in hell am I letting one of those things take a bite out of this fine ass!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	7. Girl all the bad guys want

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

7\. Girl all the bad guys want

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I don't like this plan one bit." Dean groaned, refusing to budge from the passenger seat of the Impala. He folded his arms across his chest in a huff and glared at Sam.

"You've never had a problem with this sort of thing before… Hell, you're normally jumping up and down waving your arms in the air screaming 'pick me, pick me'." Sam rolled his eyes in reply, climbing out of the car and waiting for Dean to follow suit.

"Yeah, well I've never looked like this before. It's disturbing!"

Sam scoffed, raising an eyebrow, "What's really disturbing is how well you can walk in high heels…"

"I don't even want to be in them in the first place!"

"I feel your pain…" Sam mocked; his patience slowly wearing thin the longer Dean remained in the car, "Look… you want to get back to your original packaging, this seems to be the only way to do it… lets just focus and get it done with."

Dean swore under his breath as he reluctantly tugged at the door handle and dragged himself up and out of the car, "We don't even know it'll work. What makes you and her both so convinced that a Kishi is gonna take an interest in me? He'll see right through it."

"Maybe he will and maybe he won't but I don't see another option here. And with the missing, most probably _dead_ girls then we need to do something before it happens to more."

Still grumbling under his breath, the eldest pushed the door to the bar open and stopped dead, swallowing hard as he looked into the crowd. Several men already had their eyes on him, checking him out, checking out the competition, "Oh fun!" He moaned before turning to his brother, eyes narrowed in warning, "You better not go wandering and leaving me alone until we know for certain he's in here."

"You're not scared are you?" Sam taunted, sidling his way through the crowd and towards the bar.

"What do I have to be scared of? Not like I've already counted at least six guys wanting to get their hands on me…" Sarcasm thickly laced his voice as he leant on the wooden surface of the bar next to Sam, finding it harder and harder not to just turn tail and run far far away from all the eyes that were mentally undressing him.

Sam was only half listening to Dean's complaints though as he ordered the drinks and casually scanned the people around them, searching out for someone who matched Stacie's description of the Kishi. There was a guy at the end of the bar talking avidly to one of the waitresses with the same thick black hair that Stacie had mentioned and the longer Sam watched him from the corner of his eye, the more he became convinced that he was the most likely suspect.

"Dean, I'm just gonna take a leak… will you get the drinks when they come?" He asked distractedly, planning on getting a better look at the guy on his way to the toilets.

"I thought I said no wandering and leaving me to the wolves…" Dean answered before he caught sight of the man Sam was watching, "Just make it quick, okay?"

"No problem…" Sam muttered, already making his way towards the toilets.

Turning back to the bar, Dean took the proffered drinks from the 'tender when he finally came back and quickly passed him a note from his jeans pocket. He stared into the liquid of his drink, swirling it before taking a long much needed swig. He would have enjoyed it had it not been for the sudden presence of a hand on his ass, sending the burning liquid down the wrong way and making him cough.

"Dude! Back off!" He barked at the offender, wiping away a stray drop of alcohol from his chin.

"You're a jumpy little one, ain't ya sweetheart." The man breathed out at him, grip getting tighter as he squeezed a little harder.

"Dude, seriously. Take your hand off my ass before I break your wrist." He threatened; sizing up the man who was probably bigger than he normally was anyway, not that he minded the challenge. But the man only sniggered in reply, tightening his grip once again, "I warned you."

One thing about the way he'd been raised was that he'd learned a few things about skill versing brute strength. The first was that if you did it right, you could render a person twice the size of you helpless. He span on the spot, grabbing the guy's wrist and twisted it painfully. Mr Perv, as Dean decided to name him, gritted his teeth and unable to pull away from the grip of a seemingly harmless woman, he used his free hand to back hand Dean hard across the face.

The second thing he learned was that some people didn't play by the rules. Stunned by the move, Dean took a moment to recover. He'd never been slapped like that by a guy before and he had to admit that it caught him off guard.

"Hey!" He heard Sam call out from beyond the stars dancing in his vision, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Mind your own business." Mr Perv replied without turning away from Dean.

"Yeah well, this is my business. You're manhandling my sister there pal."

"Maybe you oughta keep her on a leash."

"And maybe you oughta keep your hands to yourself." Sam was next to the pair of them now, making good use of his height as he stared down at the man. Mr Perv seemed to shrink when he saw the dangerous look in the youngest Winchester's eyes and he pulled away as Dean let go of his wrist, disappearing back into the crowd.

"Dude! I was handling it." Dean huffed, grabbing his drink and following his brother to a spare table at the back.

"Yeah, looked like it. Just be thankful I saved your pretty face from getting bruised… we kinda need it for the hunt otherwise I'd have let him continue."

"He slapped me. He actually slapped me… a backhander… I wasn't even worth a good left hook?" Dean whined as they sat down, working out the kink now present in his jaw and feeling at his tender skin, "I swear, if this does turn into a bruise, screw the Kishi… I'm goin' after that guy."

"Well one good thing to come out of it is that you got his attention." Sam said, indicating the suspect from earlier casually glancing their way every so often, "Sounded like he's been a regular here for the past few weeks and he fits the description."

"We still don't know for sure though… and even if it is him, there's no guarantee he'll choose me for his next victim." Dean couldn't help but laugh at the word. _Victim_. He repeated it inside his mind. Dean Winchester turned into a girl to be a victim, a damsel in distress. It sounded crazy and he couldn't help wanting to just wake up from it all and be moving on out of town. He downed the rest of his drink, pushing the glass across the table towards Sam, "Fill me up."

Sam rolled his eyes, glancing towards his own half full glass but stood up all the same, "You mind going a little slower there Dean, 'else I'll be carrying you out of here."

"Yeah, yeah… less talking, more getting drinks." Dean replied, waving his hand in dismissal and slouching back against his seat as Sam wandered towards the bar.

"Dean isn't really a girl's name." A voice came from behind him before he even had a chance to relax properly though, smooth and thick. He jumped a little, expecting to see another guy wanting to grab a piece of him but the soft brown eyes of the Kishi suspect stared back at him as he turned.

 _That's because it's not a girl's name_. He thought before smiling and offering up an explanation, "Short for Nadean." _Damn it, I hate you Sam._

"Nadean?" The suspect tasted the name, before glancing back towards the bar at Sam and hitching a thumb over his shoulder at him, "And is that your boyfriend Nadean?"

Dean found himself choking, unable to decide whether it was from hysterical laughter or a dry sob, "No no no… brother… he's my brother."

"Drinks with your brother? You using him as a bodyguard or something?"

"Or something…" Dean shrugged in reply, cursing under his breath as he noticed how Sam was currently dawdling and deliberately taking his time.

"Name's Chris."

"Nice to meet you Chris."

Chris the Kishi suspect lingered for a moment, making to turn away before sighing and adding nervously, "You know what, you look hungry and I'm starving… think your brother would mind if I stole you away for a meal? There's this place a quarter mile down the road that makes this really tasty chicken… it actually takes like chicken."

"You just want to get me out of this place and away from all these other guys." Dean joked in reply, his heartbeat speeding up as his hunter instincts sent warning signals throughout his entire body. _Guess this means you want to eat me then?_

"Well, you figured me out." Chris played along, the act of nervous and shy waning, "So is that a yes or a no?"

Dean's throat tightened and he fought hard against the lump to get his words out casually, "What the hell… Can't remember the last time I ate."

"Great!" Chris beamed, holding out his arm in a 'shall we?' motion and all the while, Dean was screaming inside his mind, using every curse word he'd ever heard and making up a fair few new ones too.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	8. Just acting like we're animals…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

8\. Just acting like we're animals…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sam leaned against the bar once more as he waited for Dean's drink. He sighed, trying to keep an eye on his brother without making it too obvious. He had to admit that at that moment in time he wasn't just worried about the Kishi and what it was capable of. After the grease ball that backhanded Dean, Sam couldn't help but feel uneasy. Dean was generating a lot of attention for himself and the youngest began to wonder if it had anything to do with the curse, making it easier for Dean to attract a Kishi.

"Looks like your girl is trying to get another date there." The waitress warned him, passing the drink over the counter. Her eyes flared with jealousy as they landed on Dean and the guy that she had been flirting with not too long ago, "She's a piece of work that one."

"She's not my girl…" Sam replied, though silently agreeing with the waitress' last statement wholeheartedly. Dean was definitely a piece of work alright.

The waitress disappeared, back to serving other customers with an aggravated huff as if she'd expected Sam to do something about the flirting going on between the pair. He saw Dean's eyes land on him for a moment before they returned to the Kishi suspect, bright and wide as if enjoying the attention but Sam could see the fear and uncertainty lying beneath all the confidence.

He lingered, waiting to see what happened next, waiting for the guy to make a move. And there it was, he held his arm out and Dean stood up, rubbing a hand uncomfortably up and down his own arm. His brother was being led towards the exit and Sam followed with his eyes, already planning his route out of the place so he could tail them both.

Slowly, he made his way through the crowd, narrowly avoiding the same grease ball from earlier that was just looking for some excuse to start something. But Sam was lucky enough to evade it, catching the door before it managed to close fully and moving out into the car park where his eyes searched for Dean.

The place was empty, void of anyone. He gulped, fearing the worst before the sound of a car starting travelled through the night air, easing him a little. He watched carefully, walking towards the Impala as he waited to find out just which car Dean was in. A sleek dark green Camaro edged its way towards the main road and Sam climbed in the Impala, ready to follow.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Nice car." Dean lied easily, letting a hand glide over the interior of the new Camaro. He appreciated cars, loved the way they worked, the way they sounded, the way the felt… But he always preferred the older models, the classics and as nice as the car was, it wasn't a classic.

"Rental." Chris replied, as if sensing the lie, picking up on it and planning on twisting it to work for him, "Not normally my taste but it works, nothing like the little Impala parked back at the bar though…"

 _Oh you're good._ Dean thought, trying his best not the eye the guy suspiciously. He glanced at the side mirror, catching sight of his baby rolling in the distance behind them and he wondered if Chris had noticed too. "Can't really beat a classic Chevy…"

"Wanna try?" Chris asked, mouth hitching at the side into a cocky grin as he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

 _You noticed…_ Dean feigned ignorance, focusing his attention back on the guy in the driver's seat, "What do you mean?"

"You're brother's been tailing us since we left the car park… I'm thinking we should give him the slip."

"You don't know my brother… he'd be pissed." _And he's the one with the arsenal…_

"You're a grown up… don't think it really matters what he thinks."

"You wouldn't be saying that if he'd made you try and ride on the roof for getting a little too drunk one time…" That part was the truth. Sam had actually threatened to do it once before Dean kindly reminded him it was his car and if anyone was riding on the roof, it wasn't him. Sam had shut up shortly after that.

"Somehow I just don't get the impression that you scare that easily." Chris smiled; foot quickly shifting from accelerator to break as he swung the wheel, wheels spinning a little before he regained control and went speeding down the opposite side of the road passed Sam.

Dean couldn't help but turn around in his seat, staring out the back window as Sam tried to mimic the move. _Oh no you don't… you hurt my baby and swear to God Sammy, there'll be hell to pay…_ But Sam was just a little too late as Chris turned off the lights, allowing the car to be devoured by the shadows as he took the next turning onto a smaller road.

"Where are we going?" Dean forced out, his throat clenching as he thought of himself unarmed and at a severe disadvantage against a foe that was ready to rip him apart.

Chris turned his head to glance at the girl beside him, eyeing her up and biting his lip seductively before looking back out onto the road, "Thought you might enjoy my place a little bit better, skip the starters… go right to the main course."

"Let me guess, I'm the main course." Dean asked, the double meaning hidden behind the words as he tried his best to act normal even though he knew that he was probably literally going to be on the menu if Sam couldn't find him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Well that was stupid." Stacie's voice came from the back seat, causing Sam to literally jump out of his as he spun around to face her, eyes glaring angrily in her direction.

"Jesus! You really do just like sneaking up on people don't you?" He ground out, turning his attention back to the road in front of him as he searched for any sign of the car.

"Being a ghost has its perks, okay?" She muttered; leaning forward and letting her arms dangle over the top of the seat.

"Oh I just bet it does…" Sam replied dryly.

She shook her head dismissively and stared out into the darkness, "I think it was the next right… Was pretty out of it so I'm not too sure."

"You set Dean up so you better get sure." He growled at her, frustration building up inside of him as he took the turning but still couldn't see any sign of the car, "If he gets hurt then believe me, you're gonna wish you'd chosen to leave this earth while you had the chance."

"What you gonna do? Shoot me full of rock salt? Seriously, just what _can_ you do to a ghost? I mean, I'm dead already and you can't make me stay here forever… I might become an angry spirit. Then where would you be, huh?"

"I think I'd take an angry spirit over you any day. Dean's right… you talk too much."

"He said that? Mr Motor Mouth said _I_ talk too much?" She rolled her eyes, "'Nother right."

"What?"

"Right. The opposite of the left… the road you need to take. Right, damn it."

"Oh!" Sam said as he turned the wheel nearly a little too late, only just making the turn off in time, "Little more warning next time."

"You should be thankful I'm helping you in the first place."

"Yeah… because turning Dean into a girl has been _real_ helpful."

"Hey, don't blame me that you boy's are the wrong sex for the job. This guy prefers girls… also seems to prefer girls like Dean." She paused, turning to face Sam, "Do you think he's cute as a girl? I mean, personally I think he looks pretty damn hot either way… You gotta admit he pulls it off though, he might be a guy's guy at heart but I think he's probably the type who secretly watches romcoms and stuff like that, don't you?"

"You just never shut up…" Sam moaned, shifting uncomfortably in his seat at her continuous onslaught of awkward questions.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Home sweet home." Chris breathed as he parked up outside a small two up two down. It looked like any other house on the street but the ominous feeling settled over Dean as his hunter instincts went screeching into overdrive.

"Just awesome…" He muttered under his breath, unsure whether or not Chris had heard him.

Dean watched as the young man pulled himself from the car, heart skipping a beat as he caught a flash of red from somewhere beneath the thick black hair. _Oh yeah, that confirms it_. Chris had just jumped from suspect to Kishi. Dean sat frozen momentarily before finally managing to tear his gaze away from where he'd seen the flash of red to the keys still dangling in the ignition.

As if reading his thoughts though, Chris turned back round, grabbing them and turning a puzzled but amused face on Dean, "You're not suddenly shy are you?"

"No…" He answered quickly, dragging himself from the car and chancing a quick look down the road for any sign of headlights, "Lead the way."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	9. Goddess on my knees

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

9\. Goddess on my knees

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It looked like no one had been in the house for years and thinking back to all the abandoned places Dean had visited in the past, it definitely fit the bill. The wallpaper was peeling, coming away in grimy strips; the carpet had been lifted long ago, leaving dusty wooden floorboards behind and Dean was sure he could smell something akin to rotting flesh. As soon as he was through the door, he heard locks sliding into place behind him as the Kishi Chris locked the door.

He stood still for a moment, finding himself frozen in position as he heard Chris coming up behind him and felt him place a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, you're brother won't find us here." He whispered into Dean's ear, sending a shiver up and down his spine.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about." Dean mumbled low enough so the Kishi didn't hear him.

"Come on, kitchen's this way." Chris smiled, biting at his lip as he surveyed Dean, hunger evident in his eyes.

He loosened himself slightly; reminding himself silently that he was a hunter and followed, careful to watch his environment, making notes of possible weapons and routes that he could use to get away. He couldn't help the way his eyes kept falling on the back of Chris' head as he attempted to stare through the thick black hair to get another glimpse of those glowing blood red eyes.

Maybe he'd made a mistake, maybe it had just been a trick of the light and maybe the obvious hunger of the man in front of him was purely sexual. Then again maybe he was screwed to hell and he was gonna get himself eaten.

"I've got a few leftovers… but you won't want any of them." The Kishi joked as they entered the kitchen.

And Dean nearly gagged, partly at the thought of even touching the leftovers that the Kishi was referring to and partly due to the skittering insects inhabiting the kitchen, creeping over the filth ridden surfaces. He quickly raised a hand to cover his mouth in disgust, realising that if the Kishi wasn't even gonna try to trick him into eating something then it was way past hungry and moving quickly onto ravenous.

"Little nervous there, aren't you?" Chris asked with a smile on his lips. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck once at each side, grabbing his head firmly and turning his body around so it was facing Dean. His head remained in place, human face staring ahead as fingers clawed at the thick black hair, pushing it away from the hyena features so they were no longer hidden.

"My grandma, what big teeth you have." Dean snarked upon seeing the thing reveal itself. He took a step backwards away from the creature in front of him as it drew closer.

"I can tell I'm gonna like the taste of you, all that spunk…" The new face growled at him, the eyes sharing the same hunger as the human pair.

"That depends on whether you like your food salty… 'cause I sure as hell do."

The hyena face actually grinned, showing sharp discoloured teeth dripping with saliva and the long pale tongue that ran over them. Opening its jowls wide, it lunged at him, landing on all fours as he stumbled backwards out the way. Typical Winchester luck and his left heel broke, causing him to lose any footing he had on the mini torture devices that had been killing his feet all night and bringing him crashing down to the ground just short of the Kishi.

He pushed his body backwards and managed to flip himself over, the Kishi's long nails digging into his lower calf as he did so. A backwards glance made his heart thud even faster as the thing pulled him towards it, not caring about the blood it was spilling. He turned to his side a little and kicked out, but it held none of the power it usually did and only served to make the creature angry, its nails digging in deeper as its other hand swiped at Dean's free leg.

But he struck out again, aiming this time, and grinning momentarily in success as his non broken heel found its way into the creatures left eye. Both hands flew up to the Kishi's face as it howled out in pain, leaving Dean to scamper forwards and find his way to his feet once again.

Thin straps tore easily as he pulled at the shoes on his feet, knowing that there was no way he could even think of escape whilst still wearing them. He let them fall to the ground with a thud and without a second glance, ran into the side room, slamming the door closed just in time to hear the Kishi thump against it.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"It's a dead end." Stacie announced, leaning forward from the backseat and squinting at the road in front of her, following it all the way to the wall blocking their exit.

"Yeah, I kinda noticed that… and seen as you led us this way…" Sam growled at her, quickly reversing into a k-turn and turning the car around.

"You don't have to listen to me!" She moaned, falling backwards again in a huff, "I told you, I don't remember too clearly…"

"Unless you start to remember clearly my brother's gonna wind up slaughtered and cooked."

"Oh, no… this guy prefers rare meat." She corrected as they pulled up at the junction they'd taken the wrong turn at.

"That just makes me feel a whole lot better." He snarled in reply, scrubbing a hand through his hair in frustration, "Which way?"

"I'm pretty sure of everything up to this point… just try straight… I think I recognise that row of houses."

"You better be right about it this time."

"I wanna see this bastard killed just as much as you do!"

"Nah, me… I'm more bothered about seeing Dean alive when we get there."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, leaning against the door as he tried to gather himself. "Okay… what do I do? What the hell do I do?" He muttered, feeling the door shake as the Kishi slammed against it once more.

"Where the hell are you Sam?" He growled out, opening his eyes and glancing towards the lightly draped window. The street was empty except for the green Camaro parked out front, if he could only reach it without being seen... A quick glance around the room and he had a plan forming, a second door stood open on the joining wall and if he could sneak through that and out the house, he'd be home free.

Another slam against the door pushed him forward a little and he swore, knowing there was no way he could keep the Kishi out for much longer in the form he was in. He hated to admit it but he was weaker and much more vulnerable as a girl and it scared him. There was a chest of drawers just off to the right and he reached out, grabbing at the edge. His hand slipped away and he swore, inching towards it a little and reaching out once more this time managing to lock his hold.

It scraped slowly across the floor as he dragged with all his strength, focusing so much on the chest that he didn't hear the Kishi stop until it was half way in front of the door. He stood puzzled for a moment, heart hammering and breathing haggard. There was a movement behind the door and Dean faltered, eyes darting towards the other door just in fear.

He scrambled forwards, reaching the door at the same time as the Kishi and cursing loudly as he tried to slam it in the creature's face. The thing's arm flew out though, colliding with the door as it threw itself forward and into the room towards Dean.

"You've really made me work up an appetite" The thing ground out as it stalked towards him, relishing the smell of fear in the air, its jowls snapping at him.

He was backing away once again, shuffling across the ground until his legs bumped into the old rotten sofa stopping him from going any further, "What can I say? I have that affect on people… and things."

It leapt towards him ferociously, gripping him tightly as they both went bowling over the sofa and landed with a loud thump on the hard floor beyond it.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"See!" Stacie called out triumphantly as she pointed towards the Camaro parked out on the street, "Told you!"

"Well, congratulations. Your guess work finally paid off." Sam bit out, pulling up just behind it and jumping out to move towards the trunk. He popped it open and reached inside for the Desert Eagle Dean always liked to use, checking that it was loaded with silver bullets before stowing it round the back of jeans and reaching in for his choice gun. He was stopped mid bullet check though as a scream ripped through the night air, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to rise.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	10. Not like the other girls

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

10\. Not like the other girls

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Stars danced in front of his eyes as his head connected hard against the wooden floor, black spots threatening to consume his vision for a moment until he blinked them away and was once again staring into the snarling jaws of the Kishi. He gagged and turned away, the witty comment about breath mints dying as he failed to gather the air to breathe let alone speak. Pinned to the ground, he twisted and turned, kicking out at the Kishi and trying with no avail to push it off.

The pressure on his chest was released slightly as the Kishi lifted itself up to get a better look at its prey, red eyes gleaming and taking in every inch of Dean.

"Dude, one word… diet." Dean choked out, scrambling once again for the upper hand, "You are one heavy mother fu-"

But his curse was cut short as the creature swiped its nails across his face, the pain causing him to hiss. He pushed the heels of his hands into its shoulders and pushed up with all his strength, knowing all the while as the creature descended once again that all his strength in this form was just not good enough.

Saliva dripped onto his skin, the sticky substance spreading as the thing looked for the perfect place to rip into. It eyed his neck hungrily as its claws caught hold of his arms and pushed them down to the ground, trapping the eldest Winchester in a lock. It opened its jaws and grinned, not caring for words as its teeth bit down just above his collar bone, tearing into the flesh on his shoulder.

He couldn't help the scream that came, pain causing his vision to blur as he fought even harder against the creature.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Dean!" Sam called out, the scream entering his very core and shaking him as he recognised the terror spreading throughout him and knew instantly it had belonged to his brother.

He rammed the clip back into the gun and ran towards the house, panic spiking when the door refused to budge. He could hear the locks on the other side and he slammed his side into the door but it still didn't shift, it creaked a little but remained unmoving. Spinning on his heel, his eyes sought out the car, searching it for Stacie and he cursed when he found the ghost to be long gone.

"Dean!" He shouted in frustration, unsure whether the silence was a good or bad sign as it echoed as a response in his ears.

Through the thin veiled windows of the front room, a movement caught his eye and he pulled himself up flat against the house, inching towards the window. He could barely make out the figures in the room, the larger of the two trying to silently pull the other up, keeping a hand over girl's mouth. He gripped his gun, flexing his fingers and waited for just the right moment.

Without giving any warning, he moved directly in front of the window and sent several shots off at once, the first breaking the glass enough to allow the second and third to pass through without any real trouble. He saw the figures drop, the tallest of the two dragging the other down and he knew he'd managed to injure the Kishi.

As his mind searched for a way to get into the house, the front door creaked open and Stacie stood there waiting, an eyebrow raised and lips curved into a cocky grin, "You want an invitation? Get in!"

She was probably the most annoying person he had ever had the displeasure of meeting but he ignored her jibe and pushed past her, propelling himself through the hall. A crash from the open doorway at the end drove him forward and into the filth ridden room that pretended to be a kitchen. The Kishi stood there waiting, arm hooked around Dean's neck and the eldest Winchester hung there trying to blink past the haze.

"You're interrupting my meal." The Kishi growled at Sam, snarling and baring its teeth at him. That was when he noticed the blood trickling down the creatures chin and slowly staining its sleeve as it kept hold of Dean.

Sam raised the gun and pointed it at the thing, "Get away from her."

"Big brother gotta protect his sister?" The Kishi teased, his spare hand coming up to comb through Dean's long and now slightly matted hair.

Dean shirked away from the touch, turning his head to the side as he groaned internally. This was the last time he agreed to be bait and it was definitely the last time any spirit chick was turning him into a girl. He ached, his shoulder stung from the fresh wound that desperately needed looking at, he was sure he might have twisted his ankle when he went over that sofa, not to mention the probable wound on the back of his head but most of all, his ego felt bruised and beaten.

"I mean it; let her go before I blow your frickin' brains out." Sam wondered how calm he seemed on the outside, considering how terrified he was inside from seeing the danger his brother was in. He didn't falter though as he cocked the gun and made sure that the Kishi knew the loaded weapon was pointed at it.

The Kishi eyed the gun, the bullet wound in his back throbbing and stinging enough for him to know that the weapon held no ordinary bullets. It laughed; a deep throaty sound that vibrated through Dean as he was forced to stay so close to the creature, "So what? You two wannabe hunters then? Killing my kind up and down the country… it's the only way you'd know about the silver. Either way, I can assure you of this much… I will snap her neck before the gun goes bang."

 _Great, just freaking great._ Dean thought, wincing as the Kishi tightened its grip around his neck to prove its point. Through the clumps of hair dangling in front of his face, he tried to catch Sam's eyes, staring into his brother and trying to convey that he was okay and to just shoot the thing already.

Sam lowered the gun in hesitation, knowing that even with being good shot, especially at such close range; he couldn't really take the risk without having some idea of how quick the creature could react. He locked eyes with Dean and reading his brother's expression he raised the gun once more but a second too late.

The Kishi threw Dean carelessly behind him, where the eldest landed with a loud thump, and lunged forward. It grabbed the nozzle of the gun with its spare hand and ripped it away from Sam, tossing it out into hall. All the while still moving forward and pushing on with such a force that Sam was knocked back several feet until he connected with the counter.

"I've claimed her!" It roared, mere inches from Sam within seconds and sending spittle towards the youngest's face, "You can't have her now."

"I'm not gonna let you hurt her." Sam forced out, his hand reaching around his back for the Desert Eagle.

His fingers curled around the sleek metal handle just as the Kishi gripped hold of him once more and sent him flying back into the middle of the room. Winded by the impact, he lay there for a moment as the gun skidded just out of reach. The creature was already descending on him, ready to finish the fight, before he even had a chance to try and pull the gun closer to him.

He looked towards the back of the room, eyes falling on a semi-conscious Dean as the eldest pushed himself up and onto all fours, trying his best not to fall straight back down. But his attention was brought quickly back to the creature as it gripped his throat tightly, nails digging in. Reflex brought his hands up to clutch at the Kishi's in order to break the strong hold, fingers trying the pry the creature's claws away.

"Dean…" He breathed out, the edges of his vision quickly fading as the pressure built up in his ears so he could hear his own heart pounding in fear. The fangs of the Kishi came closer as the jaws widened into a gloating grin, the hot breath causing his skin to crawl from repulsion.

One loud bang later and the Kishi landed heavily on top of him, the hyena head dropping right beside his as the grip around his throat loosened. He drew in a deep breath and pushed the creature off, rolling over onto this front so he was looking up at his brother, Desert Eagle in hand as he tried to stay standing up.

"Creepy ass son of a bitch." Dean growled, falling backwards a couple of steps until he slammed into the wall for support, "Who's laughing now? Huh?"

"Jesus Christ Dean…" Sam muttered as he scrambled to his feet and towards his brother, grabbing him before he had the chance to slide down the wall and land in a heap at the bottom, "What the hell happened to you?"

"A Kishi tried to eat me, what do you think happened to me?" Dean snapped; tipping forwards unsteadily as Sam investigated the bite on his neck, poking and making faces at it as he thought about the best course of action.

"Maybe we should get you checked for rabies… just in case."

"Dude, that's just gross. I just wanna go back to the motel… and go to sleep." Dean closed his eyes momentarily with an audible sigh, the soft tones exhausted and most definitely female. He frowned and blinked his eyes back open as he looked down at his still feminine body in confusion, "I'm still a girl… Hey! Ding Dong the Kishi's dead Stacie! You said I'd turn back!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	11. Time is dripping

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

11\. Time is dripping

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The pair stood in silence after Dean's outburst, or at least Sam stood and Dean swayed. The eldest's eyes flew about wildly, searching for the ghost witch as his anger grew, making his head spin and breathing forced. He allowed himself to be lowered back to the ground as his brother told him to breathe, voice so calm… apart from the light quiver that could have either been from fear or a suppressed laugh, more likely a mixture of both.

"Steady… just take it easy. We'll sort this out." Sam spoke gently; the cogs already in motion as he attempted to come up with a better plan than just trying to stop his brother from panicking. Aside from the fact that his brother was hyperventilating over the still being female problem, Sam desperately wanted to look at and clean the 'lovebite' Dean was now sporting.

"Oh yeah? And how we gonna do that?" Dean sniped, trying and failing to stand back up.

"First, we get you cleaned up then… I'll figure something out."

"Nah, gotta burn the Kishi first." Dean groaned, using his brother as leverage as the youngest helped him to his feet once again.

"No." Sam insisted; wrapping an arm around Dean's midsection in order to keep him from falling back down, a blush finding its way onto his face as his hand brushed against one of Dean's perfect double Ds, "I don't want that wound getting infected so you end up getting a fever and I have to play nurse."

"So long as you're the one wearing the dress and not me…" Dean winced as he limped towards the exit with Sam's help, "…And the heels… they're all yours too."

"I'll leave the cross dressing to the pro's I think." Sam jibed back, letting his brother happily drop into the passenger seat with a heavy sigh. He rounded the car and climbed in, turning the key and setting off in the direction of the motel.

He turned his head sideways and studied his brother, hazel eyes closed and skin tone paler than Sam cared for. He grimaced at the blood staining Dean's top, wondering where else the Kishi had managed to injure before it finally got a bullet through its head. He'd already deduced that somehow Dean had injured his leg in the fray; he could tell as much by the way Dean nearly took them both down every time he tried to put too much weight on his left leg.

"How you holding up?" He asked as they neared their destination.

Dean cracked one eye open to look at his brother, an eyebrow raised as sarcasm laced his voice, "Just peachy."

"Good to hear it." Sam retorted, spinning the wheel as he pulled into the car park and parked up, "Think you can stay awake long enough for me to check you over?"

"That depends on how long you take."

Ignoring the comment, Sam rolled his eyes and was out of the car in a matter of seconds, coming round to the passenger side in order to once again aid Dean as the human crutch. The hardest part was keeping his brother awake as he fetched the first aid kid from one of their duffels as soon as they were inside the room.

Dean laid on the bed, legs hanging over the edge and eyes blinking open every couple of seconds as he tried to fight against the unconsciousness that threatened to claim him. He heard Sam shuffling about around him but he was too comfortable to look, eyes creeping closed once more until Sam roughly pulled him up and into a seated position.

"Saaam." He moaned, his eyes trying to focus so there was only one of Sam.

Sam looked into his brother's face, his brow creasing from uncertainty, "Did you hit your head Dean?"

Dean shrugged, groaning as Sam twisted his neck and moved his long matted hair so that he could get to work on the bite wound.

"Did you hit your head or not?" Sam asked once more, impatience in his voice.

"Maybe, yeah…" Dean answered, hissing when Sam applied the antiseptic. He resisted the urge to push Sam away and do the job himself, almost growling as Sam pressed down harder than was necessary.

"Better not give you any meds just in case then." He muttered more to himself than Dean, sticking a piece of gauze over the wound and finishing up before moving onto the next.

It took nearly an hour to get done, checking that the sprained ankle was nothing more than that, inspecting the lump that Dean claimed was his head for any smaller and more dangerous lumps or cuts and cleaning up every other claw mark that the Kishi had left on the eldest Winchester. And by the time Sam was packing away the first aid kit, Dean was thankful that the prodding and poking had stopped.

He knew that Sam would be going back to finish what they'd started and had his body not been protesting against every movement he made as he struggled in a pair of boxers and pulled on an oversized shirt, he would have objected, would have told Sam that there was no way he was letting him do it by himself. But the look of determination in the yougest's eyes was enough to ease Dean, to tell him that it was okay to take a time out whilst Sam finished up.

He crawled under the covers and stretched out; praying that the past twenty four hours had all been a dream.

Sam watched as his brother drifted off, gladly letting him slip into the land of nod now that he had decided the chance of him having a concussion was slim to none. He grabbed the keys to the Impala and an empty duffel by the door, filling it with the much needed ingredients for a salt and burn from the trunk of the car.

He found the Kishi's 'home' with little trouble this time, the scratty little house a reminder of what the Kishi had done. He parked the Impala a little way down the road and kept to the shadows as he walked towards the house, adjusting the duffel when he came to the door. Everything seemed to be exactly as they left it and he moved into the kitchen, making quick work of dousing the Kishi's body in accelerant and salt.

He was ready to light the match and throw it down when he heard a creak behind him. Cautiously, he turned around and headed into the hallway, taking notice of the door underneath the stairs for the first time as a gentle breeze blew it open a little before letting it rattle back against the frame.

Once upon a time, Dean had told him never to go wandering into dark basements alone but if Sam was right, he wasn't alone. He opened the door all the way, revealing the dark steps down into the murky cellar, half expecting Stacie to jump out at him. Even though the ghost remained unseen, he couldn't get rid of the niggling feeling that she was watching him.

He made his way down the steps, grabbing a flashlight from the duffel as he went and bringing his spare hand up to cover his mouth as he tried to stop from gagging. The beam of light floated over the bodies of the missing girls, mutilated and torn to pieces.

"Still can't rest in peace, eh? Stacie?" He asked the thin air, using the last of his salt and burning supplies to cover the bodies. He struck the match and tossed it down, already moving back up the stairs, another match in hand and ready to burn the Kishi.

By the time he was back in the Impala, the fire was slowly spreading through the house, burning it, cleansing it and he sat behind the wheel, watching to make sure that enough damage was done before the fire crew showed up.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	12. It's a brand new day

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

12\. It's a brand new day

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Anastacia Michaels stood watching over the eldest Winchester as he snored noisily. She moved a little closer, dropping to sit on the edge of his bed. He looked so far gone that it would be unfair to wake him and after the day he'd had, she wasn't sure whether even she was that cruel.

She tilted her head to the side and sighed. She could feel the fire licking at her remains, telling her it was nearly time to go. She just had one more thing to do before she went though.

"Thank you." She leant over and whispered into his ear, not expecting the hunter to suddenly wake up and startle her away from the bed. She huffed and she pulled herself up from where she'd stumbled, staring at the knife held by Dean with a raised eyebrow, "Oh very nice."

"What the hell you doing here? I thought you were gone." Dean questioned, lowering the knife a little but still keeping it between him and the ghost.

Stacie shuffled from one foot to the other, face slowly reddening as she tore her gaze away from him, "I was saying good bye."

"By waking me up? I swear to God, you spirits just like torturing me…"

"I didn't expect you to be such a light sleeper!" She snapped, turning her face back to glare at him.

"And I didn't expect you to be such a pain in the ass when I first met you." He retorted before chancing a look at his female body and groaning, "And just when am I supposed to be changing back?"

"Obviously you were in the line for extra good looks when they were handing out patience…"

"Patience? I've been more than patient with _this_ and you." Dean growled, pausing as he waited for her to reply. When she didn't, he sunk back onto the bed once, voice defeated, "I will turn back, right?"

She smiled, eyes glistening mischievously, "I may have told a tiny bit of a lie…"

"Say what now?"

"The whole, kill the Kishi and you turn back… yeah… not true." She scratched the back of her neck as she looked on sheepishly, "Only 'spells' I know have time limits… this one just happens to be twenty four hours."

"Time li- so you're saying that…" Dean started, jumping from one statement to another, "Twenty four hours? But then... why?"

"You would have killed it anyway… I just made it easier to find, got my revenge that little bit sooner." She brightened once more, her smile wide, "And it is so funny watching you panic over nothing."

He opened his mouth to defend himself, the words dying on his lips as he suddenly noticed Stacie was fading. He didn't need to ask why; he already figured it had something to do with Sam.

"Thank you." She whispered once more before the fire must have finally engulfed her entire remains, her form fading in a bright flare and leaving Dean alone in the room once more.

He let his head fall back against the pillow and stared up at the ceiling, lost in a world of thought as he murmured a reply to the empty room, "No problem…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sam finally got back to the room somewhere in the early hours of the morning. He practically crawled through the door, dragging his feet before allowing himself to crash down onto his bed face first. Groaning, he looked up at the alarm clock and deciding that he still had time to catch some sleep, he pulled himself further onto the bed and lazily toed his boots off before tugging at his jeans and letting the items fall to the floor.

He couldn't even be bothered to crawl under the covers as he closed his eyes, letting his mind slowly drift. He could feel himself falling, sailing through the clouds of dreams and into a deep sleep. Then a pillow struck his face and a voice called out from the other bed.

"Wakey wakey Sammy boy!" Dean called brightly, sniggering as a slew of curse words issued from his brother's mouth, "Ouch, did I wake you?"

"Dude! I was just drifting off." Sam moaned, rolling onto his side to glare at the eldest Winchester.

"And I've just woken up." Dean answered in reply, stretching and grinning like the Cheshire Cat. He was waiting for Sam to catch on but his zombie like brother simply growled back at him, baring his teeth a little.

"You scared to go walk-a-bouts by yourself in the daytime now Dean?"

Dean threw his covers off and climbed from the bed, ruffling his short hair with one hand whilst the other was raised into the air as he stretched again. Dean saw Sam blink and he turned away, walking over to the mirror now that his brother had finally noticed.

"You're a guy again…" Sam stated flatly, more from shock than anything.

"And it feels so good!" Dean declared, the grin never leaving his features.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It really did feel good being himself again. Even though he'd only spent a day as a girl, it had been an extremely long day and it was enough. He was glad to be back in his normal clothes, feeling comfortable and knowing that people weren't staring because he looked like a tramp… or at least he hoped not.

He let Sam sleep well into the afternoon before he woke him and they packed up ready to leave the town. Leaning against the Impala, he soaked up the sun as Sam returned the keys, taking longer than Dean thought was truly needed. When he finally emerged, the youngest was chuckling and shaking his head.

"What's so funny?"

"It was that David guy, he was asking about 'Nadean'…" Sam answered as he leaned next to Dean.

"What you tell him?"

"Told him she skipped town, kinda like we're doing…" Sam paused, fingering a piece of paper in his hands and finding it increasingly hard to hold back the laughter.

Dean raised an eyebrow and looked down at the paper, "And what's that? A message for 'her'?"

"No no…" Sam bit his lip, handing the paper to Dean before pushing himself away and opening the passenger door, "He asked me to pass that onto you. Guess he swings both ways…"

Dean stared down at the phone number written on the piece of paper in his hand and glanced towards the office, before looking back towards Sam, "I really really hate you."

"I know." Sam chuckled, climbing in and finally bursting into a fit of laughter.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END! :D I hope you enjoyed reading! Was fun to write a short humour story for once, so thanks for coming on the ride with me.


End file.
